


Brotherly care

by KellyDrake6



Series: Sanders sides [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Caring remus sanders, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Hiding Injuries, Remus being Remus, Remus being a good brother, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyDrake6/pseuds/KellyDrake6
Summary: Roman comes out of the imagination after fighting the Dragon witch, remus finds out he's injured and hiding it so takes care of him
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Sanders sides [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888228
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Brotherly care

It wasn't usual for the sides to see roman appear randomly with sword still in hand when he'd been in the imagination, but usually he'd atleast brag to anyone that was listening, usually patton about said adventure that he'd been on or how quickly he'd managed to take down the dragon witch this time. But today the fanciful side merely put away his sword and left the room without a word to any of them, causing virgil and logan to raise an eyebrow whilst Patton started making cookies as he thought the prince like side had lost a fight and needed cheering up. 

None of them noticed how remus lost his smirk and stopped bouncing on the spot, concern clear to see in his eyes before he sunk out without his usual gross sounding send off. When he popped back up he was in his brothers room, a place he seldomly comes too as it's far too bright in his opinion. But he knows his brother far better than any other side, knows that the silence and lack of bragging means something bad happend. 

It took almost 5 minutes to find him but eventually Remus finds his brother in the bathroom, his usual attire switched out for something more comfortable which tells him that the other side had been injured and chose to hide it, less he scare patton or cause virgil to raise thomas' anxiety too suddenly. Sighing quietly he conjures his med kit that he made when the two were younger and got injured more than ever, before clearing his throat "what did you do this time?" He asks casually so that roman knew he'd already figured it out and would tell him instead of hiding it even more. 

The fanciful side sighs quietly before turning just enough for remus to see the large gash in his side "i got distracted by another beast and the dragon witch used it to her advantage" he says sheepishly as remus rolls his eyes and drags him to one of Romans comfortable chairs so that he could patch him up "how many times have i said not to fight so many at once?" He asks, wincing slightly when roman hisses at the sting of the alcohol based thing he was using to clean the wound with. Roman let's out a weak chuckle before shrugging "lost count" he mutters eventually as remus keeps him still and distracted whilst he stitches him up "guess how much blood there is in an octopus" he says with a smirk when roman's nose scrunches up in distaste "8 gallons" he shouts before bursting into laughter, which makes roman roll his eyes in fond exasperation. 

He giggles for a little while longer before roman asks "cause they have 8 leg right?" causing the silent laughter to rise into cackles once more, it wasn't often his brother played along with whatever he was trying to distract him with but when he did it was the best thing ever. Its almost 10 minutes later when he's finished patching him up and as soon as hes done he gives roman a gentle slap over the head "don't hide injures again, ro bro" is all he says as he makes the other side lay down so that he doesn't re injure himself "patton is making cookies so dont sleep for too long" he says in a sing song tone just before he flicks the lights off and sinks out, knowing his brother all too well "thanks rem" he hears roman mutter quietly just before he appears at the back of the couch again, startling virgil and patton.


End file.
